Under Control
by millie-sama
Summary: Harry may like Cho, but there's someone else looking for her...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. It is copyright J.K Rowling. Don't sue me.  
  
I'm verrrry poor.  
  
Note:Okay, this is my first HP Fic, so be easy on me. Warning, though, the coupling is Severus x Cho,with a bit of Harry x Cho, slight lime, and OOC, so be warned. Also, I did NOT choose to do this, I did it on a personal dare, Hope you like the first chapter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Under Control--  
  
Harry got up from his desk after potions class, finally glad that the torturous lessons were over. Snape kept on nagging Harry to stop staring at Cho, which  
  
Harry Believed was his personal way of making sure that Harry was wasn't distracted from Snape's bitchy whining on his behalf. In fact, it had been rough pretty much all day. In transfiguration class, Draco kept trying to turn Harry into a   
  
snake when they were learning the mongoose transfiguration. "Damn that son-of-a-bitch..." Harry thought while walking out the door of the potions room.  
  
"Potter, get back here." Snape snapped, with a dead serious expression on his face. What was wrong? Had he done something wrong? What was the matter.  
  
"Y...yes?"He trembled, as that was what Harry did normally when he encountered Snape, Infact, that was ALL he did mostly.  
  
"May I speak with you for a moment?" Snape asked, in an almost friendly tone.   
  
Harry pondered what he could possibly want, after all, he already gave him hell ten days a week, an acomplishment consdering there AREN'T ten days a week, so what could it be?  
  
"Umm...what is it?"Harry said sheepishly, as Snape's towering figure glared at him from above. He sighed a heavy sigh.  
  
"I just want to let you know that dispite your efforts, Cho Chang is most likely not interested your multiple romantic tendancies, no matter what those brat friends of yours say". He made sure to put extra emphasis on "brat friends".  
  
"Uhh...what are you saying?" was all the young wizard could muster. He noticed Snape was breathing very heavily.  
  
"I'm saying that, as I've said countless times, even though the whole wizarding   
  
thinks of you as a god, I still believe you're just another random brat with no respect for the rules."   
  
Ouch. That was harsh, thought Harry. He quickly gulped before walking off, then  
  
decided to ask something else. "But...what does that have to do with Cho?"   
  
Snape glared again, as he always does. "That's none of your buisness."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Harry ran towards Cho. "Cho! Cho!" he cried, while waving in the   
  
air.  
  
"Oh...hi...what is it?" Harry blushed.   
  
"Oh, uh, well, er...", he struggled to compose himself.   
  
"If you've forgotten, you tell me later."  
  
Harry panicked. "Oh, wait! Please...if you see Snape anywhere other than in potions, try your best to avoid him, fast.  
  
Cho stared at Harry for a second. "Why?"  
  
At this, he shifted his eyes, and whispered "I don't know but I think snape is up to something strange, and we best not find out."  
  
Cho nodded her head in confirmation, and ran off to the next class.  
  
...........................................................................................................................  
  
Well, that's the first chapter! sorry my chapters are so short, but...I like to keep it simple. See ya next chap! R+R!! ^_^ 


	2. Working off the money

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. His ass is copyright of J.K Rowling and quite frankly, I'll bet if I owned him, It'd suck. Period.   
  
Warning: if the idea of pairing Sev and Cho squicks you, then well...see that   
  
reeeeally pretty back button? Use it. You won't regret it. Moving on...  
  
--Under Control--  
  
Harry decided to try sneaking off after potions class, as Snape would most try to talk to him again. This...thing that was going on was confusing; what did Cho  
  
have to do with Snape? Nevertheless, Harry had to figure out Snape's plan before it was too late.  
  
"Well, guess it's off to transfiguration...", Harry thought, as he shuddered at the remembering of when Draco turned him into a ferret as revenge for when he had done so himself.  
  
As he got to the transfiguration room, he came to a realisation:he was late. Professor McGonnagall gave a stern frown, and bit her bottom lip. "You're late."  
  
The class giggled, but McGonnagall signaled them to keep quite. "Er...sorry." said Harry, feeling sheepish. He quietly took his seet. As the lecture began, he reflected on what Snape had said...it made no sense...and what did he have to do with Cho? It was all really hard to understand. Thoughts bubbled around in his head constantly....  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Prof. McGonnagall Persisted, as she had been shouting for quite a bit, much to Harry's obliviety. Harry snapped from his daydream with the transfiguration teacher looking more annoyed then before. She breathed a heavy sigh of iritation. "Please, try to pay attention," she said, only this time in a slightly less annoyed and more persuasive tone. Harry's cheeks flushed a pinkish tone.  
  
"Y-yes Professor McGonnaggall.", stuttered Harry, with the same weak tone he had used with Snape. "Sorry".  
  
In a few minutes the class was over, the last class for the day. Harry walked out  
  
toward the doors, feeling he needed to rest his mind. He shuffled his feet along the grass of the school grounds, baffled by what snape meant meant; he knew he wasn't saying everything he knew. Suddenly, footsteps seemed to follow him.  
  
"Potter," he heard the voice which he noticed had the mocking drawl only a Malfoy could speak with so effectively.   
  
"Malfoy?!" Harry said, taking a step back, "what are you doing here?!?" Draco chuckled cockily.  
  
"Oh please, I know about what's going on between you, Snape, and Chang." Draco explained with a mild sense friendliness, quite rare in his case. I decided to prodd him more.  
  
"What do you know about them?!" I asked, like one of those policemen on American muggle police dramas. He smirked at my attitude.  
  
"Why would I tell you? It's just a whole lot more fun to watch you struggle with your life than to actually help...heaven forbid!!" he mocked enjoying this very much.   
  
"Dammit, tell me!!" I nearly exploded. Draco seemed quite calm for being prodded and probed like this. He took a deep breath and said this:  
  
"Alright, do you want to know? Fine, but...you're not going to like what you hear. It'll shock you, so be prepared, as I'm sparing no details on this: Snape and   
  
Chang are...they're...", Draco turned blue.  
  
"Go on, say it." Harry replied cockily.   
  
"They're...having...a..." Draco sputtered in disgust.  
  
"....oh...my...god...", was all Harry could say. This was NOT something he could stand letting happen. He turned to Draco and recollected himself. "So, I was thinking, maybe..."   
  
"No way. There is absolutely NO way I am helping a Potter. End of story."  
  
Harry decided to try being more persuasive in his arguement. "Alright. If you help stop this...thing that's going on between these two, I'll..I'll...", he had a hard time saying it, "I'll do all of your potion essays for you." Draco laughed.  
  
"Well, as much as I love doing my potions essays, not to mention the fact that you would most likely fail each of my assignments, I might as well risk it." complied Draco, under the knowledge that it would allow more time for his death eater training. The two boys smiled, not at each other, but merely at the results of both of them working together for once, which normally each of them would have no part in.  
  
"Well, I guess it's gonna be a long ride." Harry said. They both laughed in unison.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
YES!!!!! YES!!! IT"S FINNISHED!!! I actually did it. I finnished. now, no more procrastinating. I'm gonna finnish this thing, I know it...oh, and R+R!!! 


End file.
